教主
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Cult Leader is a Guaranteed Unique Special class As the head of the Cult of Mithras, the Cult Leader is Unique and will appear in every game the Cult is present (Note: minimum of 11 players required for a cult game to be possible). The Cult Leader will always be paired with another member of the Cult. He will be able to Convert a new member to the Cult every other night. If the Cult Leader tries to convert a class that has conversion immunity, he can try again the following night on another target. If the Cult Leader is killed, another Cult member will become the Cult Leader. *Note: From Day 4 the Cult Leader is now able to commit '''suicide'. This should only be used if necessary. Using this for no good reason will result in punishment.'' Mechanics * If you sacrifice The Ritualist to Mithras you will receive an extra charge of Eradicate. * The Suicide ability can only be used from Day 4. It will happen at the end of the night, even if the Cult Leader is ' '''jailed. It also ignores healing or occupation. * You can not '''Sacrifice '''a cult member who has been jailed. * You can not be healed if The Paladin '''Smites '''you. * '''Rupture '''can not be used while a player is on trial. '''Strategy' *The Cult: **The Cult faction relies exclusively on the Cult Leader to kill players. The Eradicate ability should be used sparingly and wisely as you only have three charges. You can also make players Bleed during the day (the Cult version of the Nightshade poison), which is handy for thinning out the court faster. **You can have up to four Cult members, whereas the Unseen can only have three. **The Cult Leader, unlike the Unseen Mastermind, is NOT night and occupy immune. *'Suicide' should be used if the Cult Leader keeps being occupied, jailed or is about to be executed. This allows the Cult to have another member become the Cult Leader so they can continue converting new members. *Abilities: **It's better to save your Blood of Mithras ability until after the Cult members have used up all their limited-Use abilities or when they are about to get executed the following day. **You should preferably aim for The Prince or The Paladin with your Eradicate ability, as they are the most dangerous classes for your faction. **Some nights you will need to weigh in what is more valuable, gaining an extra member or eradicating enemy players. Keep in mind that killing people risks revealing confirmed information in the form of dead players' logs, which may be used against you. In contrast, doing nothing on a night after you've successfully converted reveals less information to Blue Dragon and may, counter-intuitively, often be the best play. **It is important to try to convert people based on the scenario. For example you would want to convert Support classes when you are in need of kills, and Investigative when you are needing to know the classes of others, and Offensive/Killers when you need to create chaos in order to cover yourself, and Social classes so you are able to communicate and manipulate information easier. Lore: Whispers of the Gods A wounded man walked slowly down the end of the crimson corridor, passing body after body, out of Castle Demwir; incantations echoing through his head, "Who--what the hell is Corax? ...Certainly not another one of those voices, I hope"... "Mithras... this other voice: what are you? How do I even know your name?" Bursts of crimson red rushed gallantly to the top of the snow after each footstep. "I must stop wasting time, for I have important business to attend to". "NO! You're mad! Just get out, already!", the man screeched while clenched his head, writhing in an internal struggle as he ground his teeth in agony. Recollecting his thoughts, he stepped further into the frosty midwinter's evening, discovering only the stinging down his face by the chilled air from clawing his head. He had made up his mind -- or had it been made for him? He was to leave this place and find proof! Proof that these "night whispers" of men--no, GODS-- existed outside his head. He knew they were real, but could only convince others with blood. However, there were no more in Castle Demwir to be convinced... Throughout the night, he walked, gazing out into the darkness. "Masters!", he cried into the night, "Prove to me that you are real and that I am not a fool for trusting you!". There was only the eerie sound of silence. "I see! Of course, I understand". The man cried into the inky blackness of the night, "I must prove my worth to you: An army; a sacrifice...". He looked back and saw nothing but the night and the gazes from whatever lurks nearby the edge of the gorge. He knew he could not turn back. There was nothing at Castle Demwir; not anymore. He had to keep moving forward. The mist spread aside to reveal a vast structure.... Castle Adiart. He broke into a sprint as he ran towards the grand, sand-stoned castle, but swiftly collapsed from lack of energy, for he had not eaten in days. He collapsed by the gate as a Butler of Castle Adiart rushed him in and, seeing his robes, considered him to be of a noble status. Even the ice was too dense to even gather the tiniest water droplets. "How did this man even survive...?", the Butler questioned in his head. As this was after-hours, the Butler brought nourishment and wine for both himself and for the waking man. He sat next to him, listening to the ramblings of a mad man about some unheard names: Mithras and Corax, and how he journeyed from Castle Demwir on his own accord. The Butler smiled as he drank his wine, gazing at the chalice he drank from that he never recalled seeing before. His white wine appeared red in the dark tavern - perhaps an illusion from the dancing flames of the fireplace. The man slowly leaned in towards the Butler, frozen with a smile, and whispered in an unfamiliar tone, "You... my flesh puppet -- you know what needs to be done". They both leaned back and merrily sipped their wine in silence as their crimson eyes continued dancing to the reflective glow of fireplace embers. ~Lore by JammySplodge and assisted by Xblade Night Room: Shared Cult Room Announced May, 2016